Executive Order
Executive Order is the 4th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops that takes place in Bakinour. The player control's Alex Mason, whilst carrying out a mission in a missile launch facility. The mission takes place on November 17th, 1963. Walkthrough The player starts out with a MP5K with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight. You have to follow Woods through a scrapyard littered with husks of rocket sections. After witnessing Weaver getting really roughed up by his captor, follow Woods and sneak up on two Russians and kill them. After hiding the bodies, the player and Woods take the Russians' uniform and equipment and disguise themselves. The player will receive the enemy's AK47 and proceeds with the mission. After walking a short distance, you see Bowman and Brooks killing two other Russians, whereupon you join up with them and continue towards the launch site. The first stop is the comm building, once Bowman and Brooks dealt with the 2 guards at the door, fight your way up this 3 stories buildings to the roof - before you climb the ladder to the roof however, there's a collectible intel on the 3rd floor. After you dispose of the 3 guards on the roof, Woods will introduce you to the crossbow w/ explosive bolts, use that to clear out the guards outside the bunker where Weaver was kept. Once the guards were dealt with, aim and fire the crossbow at the bunker window to launch a zipline, which you'll use to make a smash-in to rescue Weaver. After the cutscene, you now have to proceed on-foot to the Soyuz 2 launch control bunker to stop the launch, with a countdown of less than 5 minutes underway. Fight your way to the bunker, Woods will instruct you to plant a C4 charge on the wall to make a breach-in. Notice there's another collectible intel at the far left corner of the bunker. After Weaver failed to cancel the launch and the rocket is lifting off, Woods will tell you to pick up the Valkyrie rocket launcher outside to shoot the rocket down. Launch it and steer the rocket to hit home. Now follow the group and proceed into the underground facility, expect stiff opposition and use of smoke grenade for cover is strongly recommended. There's a command center on your right, after you past through the computer room, there's the 3rd and final intel collectible for this level. Note that then enemy waves are non-stop after the computer room, but thin out a little after you dealt with the initial wave, so a steady advance is highly recommended. Keep follow the hallway and fight your way through, once you reach the end of the hallway the mission ends. Gallery baikonur facility from a distance.jpg|Baikonur facility from a distance shot0053.jpg|Bailonur facility's comm tower, view from binoculars shot0055.jpg|Sneaking up on guards Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable from the mission shot0068.jpg|Note the MiG-21 flew by... shot0071.jpg|Soyuz 2 lifting off Trivia *Weaver loses his eye in this mission. It is stabbed by Kravtechenko's knife. *The first recorded flight of the Soyuz rocket was on 28/11/1966. *This is one of the few missions that players can pick up more or less period-accurate weapons, though AK-47 w/ GP-25 grenade launcher attachment would still be anachronistic - it'd enter service 10 years after the event *If you managed to capture the screen just when the MiG-21 fly past, you'd see the insignia isn't the Soviet's red star, but Poland's checker board insignia Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Singleplayer